Darla Dimple
Darleen "Darla" Dimple is the main antagonist of the animated film Cats Don't Dance. She is a parody of child-stars such as Shirley Temple and is waited upon by her large man-servant named Max: much of Darla's intimidation comes from Max and his inhuman strength and willingness to harm others in her defense. Despite her cuteness and beauty, Darla Dimple makes an effort to appear sweet and kind when in public but is in reality a spoiled, mean and ultimately psychotic villain who has no qualms about exacting unjust vengeance on anyone she feels has wronged her. Darla is also a menace to her staff and underlings - to the point they try everything to keep her happy, due probably to her being their main star plus the fact nobody wants to risk invoking her wrath and having the dreaded Max to deal with: this is easier said than done however as Darla has a very bad temper and hates animals. The main hero of the movie, a young tomcat by the name of Danny, learned this the hard way when he accidentally offended Darla by overstepping his place and attempting to sing - Darla was jealous/infuriated at this and threw a nasty temper tantrum in front of the entire film crew without any regret. She called in Max, who proceeded to grab Danny and intimidate him as a warning for what would happen the next time he crossed Darla's path. However Danny wouldn't give up his dreams and this inevitably put him into conflict with Darla again, to the point where she framed the animals for flooding a set. At the end of the movie Darla's own temper got the better off her when she exposed herself as the spoiled monster she truly was to the entire audience when, after a failed attempted at sabotage, she yelled at Danny that she should have drowned him when she flooded the stage, unaware a microphone was currently attached to her head (due to her falling down a trapdoor and becoming entangled in wires and stage-props). This made the audience gasp in shock and disappointment, realizing that the vile little girl had intimidate. Darla tried to revive her career by hugging Danny (like she did earlier), but was too late when Pudge pulls a lever. Darla was promptly dropped back into the trapdoor and fell to an unknown fate, yelling for Max - but her trusted man-servant was unable to aid her as he had already been sent flying away by Danny during a previous battle on a rooftop: though the scene briefly switches to Max, still stuck on the balloon, flying over France and replying to Darla's yell with "Oui, Miss Dimple". It is revealed afterwards that Darla has lost her fame due to her actions and now works as a janitor as punishment setting up a "The End" poster (with it falling down and wrapping around her). Trivia When Darla is in her sweet and loving persona, her hair bow is normal, however, when her REAL personality comes out, her bow becomes pointed whenever she is angry or plots something, reflecting her true sinister nature. Gallery Darla.png Darla Dimple.jpg|Darla Dimple's wicked smile Max.png|Darla and her Henchman, Max Videos Category:Kid Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Parody Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Humans Category:Bullies Category:Sadists Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Control Freaks Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Egomaniacs Category:Incriminators Category:Hypocrites Category:Xenophobes Category:Sociopaths Category:Psychopath Category:Dimwits Category:Banshees Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Liars Category:Vandals Category:Big Bads Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Depowered Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Hotheads